The Ties That Bind Us
by End of Era
Summary: Nine years on from those eventful days in Sobu High, Hachiman Hikigaya achieved the impossible by marrying Yukino Yukinoshita and procuring a 4 year old daughter named Rumi. However an unforeseeable accident provides Hachiman the once in a life time opportunity to delve into Yukino's traumatic past; What will he find and will he eventually return to the present unscathed?


_**Authors note:**_ _Hey folks End_Of_Era here with another Oregairu Fanfic This particular story is a long time in the making, during my personal interactions with various Oregairu fans the question of what happened in Yukinoshita's past is one of intense speculation inspiring me to think up an answer._

 _My recent admiration towards the Monogatari series (in particular due to the similarities between Hachiman and Araragi) had me including a small Monogatari element to the story, though I'll leave that for you to find out yourselves.  
Coinciding the plot and various elements all together was quite a difficult task therefore I truly hope this is a story you guys enjoy :-)_

* * *

 **The Ties That Bind Us**

Hmm a message...In spite of my innumerable legions of fans; For some reason I can't imagine Nostradamus's visionary predictions will be required to figure out the identity of the sender.

 _[Hikigaya-Kun even though I know the incredible difficulty level of the task I'm imposing upon you...I strongly suggest you don't show up late tonight. Love Yukino xO]_

I'm just going to throw this out there: The typically threatening undertones present in Yukino's message completely undermines her seemingly forced statement of affection...I guess some things never change, although I for one am extremely happy about that simple fact.

Nine incredible years have passed since myself, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita graduated from Sobu High and a plethora of events have occurred since that fated time. I'll provide you with the low-down so as not to bore you with the details: At Yukinoshita's surprise request we dated for a few years immediately following graduation, subsequently marrying and have since procured the most beautiful 4 year old daughter named Rumi.

In regards to work, I decided to properly utilise my comedic wit and became a surprisingly famous script-writer (at least in Chiba), occasionally helped by my incredibly talented wife Yukino.

Therefore my message to all my anti-social, shut in NEET brethren...Never give up hope! If I was able to somehow rope the infamously illustrious beauty known as Yukino Yukinoshita, anything and everything is possible! Now I really should be going...Yukinoshita doesn't know the meaning of an "empty threat".

* * *

"Hikigaya-Kun whilst I remain eternally awed you were somehow able to find a few moments out of your preciously busy schedule, including but not limited to: Pointless fan-service based anime, laughably outdated music and feeding your ridiculous MAX coffee addiction in your tireless attempts to help little old me. On top of cooking, cleaning, working part-time, taking care of Rumi-San, dealing with an over-protective mother and highly obtrusive sister...Perhaps the tiniest bit of caring and consideration on your part wouldn't go amiss?"

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I realised every word Yukinoshita spoke was true. Regardless if my waning contributions within the house were directly correlated to my increasingly pressurised deadlines, that still didn't excuse my recently pathetic attempts towards helping my wife. Dejectedly hanging my head whilst aimlessly wheeling the grocery cart beside Yukino, I lovingly placed my hand above hers before replying:

"I'm sorry Yukino...I promise I'll help out a lot more at home starting from today."

My hushed words were spoken with an underlying conviction, causing Yukinoshita to pause momentarily as she gazed questioningly into my eyes before lightly squeezing my hand in acknowledgement as we continued ahead.

"Whilst I'm unable to fault your generally empathetic attitude Hikigaya-Kun, as a husband I expect more then your infrequent calculated efforts from our days within the Service Club. Hollow spoken words are meaningless, actions must follow in kind."

"I understand...Say Yukinoshita."

"Yes Hikigaya-Kun?"

"...Nothing...I forgot to grab some bottles of water...I'll be right back."

Nervously scampering towards the drinks aisle, the acidic taste surfacing towards the back of my throat signalled my overarching anxiety. Where the hell did that question come from all of a sudden?

The cold beads of sweat currently flowing freely down the back of my neck coupled with my rapidly deteriorating vision, forced me to reach out towards a shelve in an extremely hopeful attempt to steady myself whilst I simultaneously struggled to breathe...It almost sounds as if a familiar voice is screaming my name...I...I think...I need a rest...

* * *

"Baka Onii-Chan!"

Groaning in anguish whilst wearily plucking myself off the floor, I suddenly found myself standing face to face with my ultra Kawaii (now fully matured) Imouto Komachi. Komachi's seamless transformation from a flat (yet unassumingly cute) tom-boy, into the unquestionably beautiful female stood before me was quite unbelievable. Her silky-black hair (with blonde highlighted ends) flitted auspiciously towards her curvy waist, whilst Komachi's honey-soft lips and delicate facial features perfectly accentuated her sizeable bust, (not that I was perving over my own Imouto or anything).

Blinking a few times whilst surveying my surroundings proved a difficult task as the disorienting feeling failed to clear. At first glance we seemed to be stood seemingly all alone in the middle of an unfamiliar street, rows of empty houses stretched out endlessly towards the infinite horizon, whilst the suns rays bore viciously down from atop a perfectly cloudless sky.

"Komachi...Where are we?"

"Where we are doesn't matter Onii-Chan...Why your here is what's important."

"And...Why are we here exactly?"

Several long years spent attempting (generally in vain) to decipher my typical Bocchi behaviour had inevitably produced an instinctual sarcastic tactician, as Komachi performed her signature eye roll before executing a painstakingly pitiful sigh:

"Well on one hand your currently passed out quite pathetically in the middle of a shopping mall...On the other hand you were on the verge of asking Yukino Nee-San an extremely important question...What was your question exactly?"

"How did you?...I just...I was wondering what...What happened to Yukino back in elementary school..."

My penchant towards maintaining secrecy and striving alone for answers had long since dissipated, replaced by a eternal dutiful bound of companionship to my one true love Yukinoshita. Komachi affectionately placed her arm across my shoulder whilst gazing poignantly into my eyes, the words formed by her delicate lips feeling as if being spoken directly into my mind:

"Onii-Chan would you like to know? This will be your one and only opportunity."

I started pensively into the distance wondering whether I had the right to delve so intrusively into Yukinoshitas past after being persistently refused on countless previous occasions. Going against Yukino's explicit wishes could drastically undermine the unconditional trust placed within me on that fortuitous night I dropped to one knee and Yukino graciously agreed to be my bride. On the other hand being completely in the dark in relation to Yukino's past, left me unable to relate or provide any suitable form of comfort, thereby leaving me pathetically inadequate as a husband. I was left with no other alternative, especially after Yukino's recent damning critique of my self-absorbed attitude.

"Yeah...But how?"

Gliding close to my side, Komachi tenderly grasped my hand before placing her other hand towards her head and winking whilst sticking her tongue out; A foxy tribute to her dearest friend Isshiki Iroha.

"I'll take you back to see when it happened...You'll be emotionally attached to Yukino Nee-San, however she shouldn't be able to see you...I hope."

"You hope? And what do you mean I'll be emotionally attached? Komachi?"

"No time...Good luck Onii-Chan!"

Screaming in protest proved a futile effort, my mouth staunchly refusing to verbalise the words my nerves attempted in vain to transmit. For what I imagined wouldn't be the last time, my surroundings instantly enveloped me in a terrifying and merciless onslaught.

* * *

Haunched over exhaling large volumes of clean air in a miserable attempt to catch my breath, the sudden familiar sound of a school bell instantly caused me to freeze. Hesitantly raising my head in order to scan my surroundings, the enthusiastic chattering of elementary school children seated at their respective desks provided a conclusive hint towards my location. However the presence of one breathtakingly beautiful young girl (excuse my bias), sat curiously isolated towards the back of the class instantly stimulated a rapid release of hormones forcing my heart to thump wildly within my chest.

Yukino's silky flowing black hair was coveted by a meticulously tied violet coloured bow as she sat deeply engrossed in her extensive selection of reading materials. Occasionally some of the more adventurous girls would turn and motion towards Yukinoshita whilst sneering in obnoxiously hushed tones, before grinning and congratulating each other on their apparently overarching triumph.

The class seemed completely unaware of my presence as I angrily shook my head in frustration, although the sudden piercing gaze of Yukino left me reclining in fear as I held my breath and braced myself for the inevitable scream.

Thankfully it never arrived, allowing me to breathe a deep sigh of relief as Yukino shook her head in apparent disbelief before once more returning to her ridiculously large pile of books.

* * *

Holding my hands out for balance (in what I imagined to be a hilariously stupid pose), at the very least I seemed to be acclimating to the nauseating feeling associated with these "dream transitions" or whatever they're called.

The enthusiastic screams originating from scores of joyous children (kitted in their red and white school t-shirts and shorts), instantly filled the air as I began carefully scanning the crowd. My gaze eventually resting upon a despondent looking Yukinoshita; Once again sat completely alone on a bench whilst occasionally kicking her legs, which I imagine was either out of boredom or frustration, "The iniquitous decisions forcing her to ponderously associate with these asinine children on an almost daily basis," as she'd have so eloquently put it.

The pleasant rays from the sun bore down through the cloudless sky however no warmth arrived, ostensibly absorbed by the thin veils of grey and blue slowly spreading throughout the air. Curiously nobody paid any heed, remaining buoyantly oblivious towards the unnatural phenomenon currently ensnaring their immediate surroundings.

All of a sudden a slim blond pig-tailed girl marched directly towards Yukino, screaming numerous unintelligible insults whilst frantically waving around her arms. However her actions remained short-lived, the girl initiating a hasty retreat upon witnessing the tears dripping freely down Yukinoshita's crimson-tinged cheeks.

Mean whilst a familiar looking blonde haired boy silently stood witnessing the sorrowful scene from afar, his eyes fixated upon Yukino's sullen figure. Seemingly ready to intervene the boy clenched his fists in fierce determination, before pitifully shaking his head and solemnly returning from whence he came.

Yukino (apparently sensing my presence once more), wiped away the evidence of her sadness with the back of her hands before narrowing her gaze angrily towards me. In that exact moment everything went deathly silent; No longer could I hear the joyous laughter or frustrated yelps of elementary children, all that existed was myself and a seething Yukinoshita.

* * *

The numerous pompously wealthy individuals and families being quietly escorted towards their expensively pre-booked tables and booths, acted with a fake and unfamiliar grace beyond that of our middle class comprehension. The unashamed forced smiles of entitled women and knowingly unfaithful husbands, perfectly adept towards maintaining appearances during their weekly scheduled family times in order to protect their fake cliché, (yet highly marketable) personas.

An endless cacophony of insults eloquently originating from a young female sitting in a nearby booth suddenly caught my attention, (along with several other scowling diners). Visible frustration etched across their face due to the impertinent individuals unscrupulously affecting their precious children's only human contact for the week.

An icy breeze suddenly pierced through my flesh, sending shivers tingling up and down my spine as lonely clouds of grey and blue began flittering across the room. Inching hesitantly towards the booth, the easily recognisable perfectly curled golden-blonde locks of one Hayato Hayama were instantly visible. However his pitifully despondent features whilst sat silently gazing towards the table, remained a far cry from the confident Comandante we had come to know (and apparently love) during our fated days spent together at Sobu High.

"I'm sorry Haruno..."

"Do I look like the girl you should be apologising to Hayama?"

Haruno sarcastically snickered whilst graciously rising from her seat, clearing her throat in apparent disdain before flawlessly gliding towards the counter; Her purring puppy Hayato offering Yukinoshita a pathetically hurried apology before bounding dutifully behind his chosen master. If you've ever wondered whether Hayato Hayama and Hachiman Hikigaya could ever have been considered friends...

Momentarily closing my eyes whilst despairingly shaking my head in a timid attempt to forget the pitiable figure of Hayato; Upon reopening my eyes I suddenly found myself staring directly towards the indignant unwavering gaze of one Yukino Yukinoshita. Falling over backwards in my clumsy attempt to recline away, I forced my eyes tightly closed and braced myself for the inevitable sudden icy cold impact...Thankfully it never arrived.

* * *

The air felt thick and claustrophobic, a dizzying wave of searing heat enveloping every fibre of my being as I clenched my fists and gulped in anxiety-riddled contemplation. The intensity of these visions was reaching a fever-pitch...Thanks for the warning dream-like Komachi!

Making my unwelcome return to a substantially emptier class room; I arrived to find Yukinoshita being angrily berated by a vicious group comprised of three baying young females, this time however Yukinoshita had decided enough was enough. Trading inaudible verbal barbs Yukinoshita looked her more familiar self standing tall above the masses, however a sudden unforeseeable physical slap by one of the more rambunctious girls caused Yukino to drop to her knees whilst the girls reclined in horror.

Thick swirls of red and black colours emanated freely from Yukino's body, instantly encompassing every crevice in the room whilst the scorching heat had reached almost unbearable levels. A horrifically infuriated Yukinoshita slowly rose to her feet causing the terrified girls to (somewhat hilariously) scamper full throttle from the room with barely a whimper.

Yukino stood deathly silent for what felt an eternity before her seething gaze finally rose to meet my own. Wisps of flames and black smoke emanated from her tiny frame, scorching her immediate surroundings as she marched towards me riddled with a blazing hot conviction. Desperately inhaling large swaths of thick smoke-filled air whilst beads of sweat flowed freely down every available pore, the only audible sound being the relentless pounding of my heart thundering mercilessly in my ears.

Suddenly Yukinoshita opened her mouth to speak, unable to hear those three threatening words yet easily able to make out the over-exaggerated movements made by her delicate lips:

" **WHO ARE YOU?** "

* * *

Haunched over struggling to catch my breath following that nightmare scenario, I realised there had been a sudden dramatic shift in both the weather and the emotions within my local vicinity. The warm summer rays caressed my skin, whilst a variety of birds chirped happily from their perches within the lush greenery. Yukinoshita was sat alone on a bench (I imagine during her lunch-break), meticulously setting her carefully packed goodies on a cloth situated just beside her. Sensing my presence once again, Yukino flashed a quick smile before motioning for me to come take a seat nearby.

"Would you like some grapes?"

Anxiously shaking my head I forced a pitiable smile, inducing Yukino's signature huff coupled with an unashamedly ironic eye roll (for dramatic effect), from my much more familiar looking future wife.

"You are allowed to talk you know...Considering you've been watching me with those creepy Dead-Fish eyes of yours on countless occasions recently." Regardless of Yukino's age, what reality we're in, or how much our personal appearances differ...Yukinoshita will forever be the intellectually superior, infinitely blunt and unquestionably beautiful girl I fell in love with all those years ago.

"I...I didn't know you could see me."

"Yes I'm still having trouble understanding why nobody except myself could see you, however I refuse to believe I've begun having delusions at my ripe young age and therefore my conclusion is that you must be real."

I covered my mouth whilst chuckling to myself, even Elementary School Yukinoshita was able to deduce the minutest details with barely a second thought. Were I in Yukino's position I'm pretty sure I'd have somehow blamed my delusional daydreams on my dear old friend Zaimokuza!

"Your abilities never fail to astound me Yukinoshita...The only driving force behind those pathetically asinine girls is jealousy towards who you are and what you'll eventually accomplish."

Yukinoshita gazed curiously towards me as I nervously bit my tongue, had I possibly revealed too much? Yukino lowered her gaze whilst deeply exhaling, the first hint of a smile pursing across her lips as she joyously nibbled away at her grapes.

"I already know that thank you very much, I definitely didn't require you to tell me that! Now...Regardless if I sense no ill will or malicious intentions from you, I still think it courteous if you explain who you are and why you seem to know so much about me?"

Momentarily closing my eyes and taking a few large gulps of air whilst slowly raising myself off the bench; My lips suddenly pursed into a wide grin as memories of unforgettable times spent together in the Service Club instantly flooded my mind.

"I'm nobody, just an old friend...We'll meet again one day Yukinoshita, take care of yourself."

All of a sudden the initial nauseating feeling (upon entering this reality) made its unwanted vengeful return. Desperately raising my hands towards my head whilst shutting my eyes invariably failed to alleviate the excruciating pain. Unable to bear the pain any-more, I opened my mouth wide and let out a piercing scream.

* * *

Gasping for air whilst prying open my eyes, a faint monotonous beeping rang continuously in the background as I desperately attempted to stem the flow of adrenaline currently coursing through my veins. The blinding light bearing down upon me from above, inevitably preventing me from being able to make out the shapes and figures currently surrounding me.

All of a sudden a heavy yet familiar weight landed across my chest as a muffled voice shrieked joyfully in my ear.

"Papa...Papa!...Papa!"

A delighted smile pursed across my lips whilst joyous tears flooded freely down my cheeks. Tenderly embracing Rumi-San before motioning graciously towards Yukinoshita, who in typical fashion averted her gaze whilst wiping away her emotionally stained tears. Keeping her gaze fixated towards the bed, Yukinoshita took a deep breath before attempting to speak:

"Hikigaya-Kun...You...Don't...Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!"

Yukinoshita (with Rumi-San in hand), walked quietly beside me before leaning in and lovingly planting a peck across my cheek, her cheeks instantly flaring a dark shade of red as I grinned emphatically. This non-typical Tsundere side to the oft referred "Ice Queen" made for a welcome change...Not that I'd ever say that out loud of course!

Realistically I'll never know whether the events I recently witnessed were delirious figments of my imagination, or if I had indeed witnessed true reflections of Yukino's troubled past. Perhaps the truth behind my visions remain largely inconsequential; Staring affectionately towards Yukinoshita and Rumi-San I realised the importance behind what I saw lay not only in my actions, but more importantly my ability to formulate and implement those actions, (subsequently those paraphrased words were spoken by a truly insightful woman not long ago). I was tasked with the enviable responsibility to protect Yukinoshita's past, present and future generations. Momentarily closing my eyes whilst carefully joining my hands together, I promised to never lose sight of that important task.

"Onii-Chan!"

An ecstatic Komachi suddenly burst through the door, affectionately wrapping her arms around my shoulders whilst I replied in kind.

"You had me and Yukino Nee-San insanely worried Onii-Chan! Oh and we can't forget our cute little Rumi! She hasn't stopped saying Papa since yesterday!"

Rumi-San happily nodded whilst Yukinoshita picked up her prized possession, warmly embracing her whilst smothering her with kisses. Komachi mean-whilst stared silently towards me as if stuck deep within her own thoughts:

"Yukino Nee-San could I...Possibly have a moment with Onii-Chan?"

Yukino nodded her head in reply whilst quietly carrying Rumi-San out the door, Komachi standing eerily silent with her back towards me as I narrowed my gaze questioningly towards her:

"Komachi...Did you...Was any of that...Was that real?"

"Onii-Chan...You should know better then that...How could it be real?"

"I guess your right...Wait...How do you know what I'm talking about if it wasn't real?"

Komachi didn't reply...Simply turning towards me with her hand beside her head and her tongue sticking out. Finally flashing her signature foxy wink before strolling silently out the door.

 _OK that had to have just been some weird coincidence...Right?_

 _ **RIGHT?**_


End file.
